Prénom
by Merry Moca
Summary: Votre mission, si vous l'acceptée, est de découvrir pourquoi Bakanda n'aime pas son prénom. (Il n'y a pas de pairing)
« Bakandaaaa… »

Le meilleur moyen pour attirer l'attention de quelqu'un, ce n'est pas de lui faire un compliment, même si ça marche assez bien, mais de lui dire ce qu'il n'aime pas entendre.

Cela, Allen l'avait bien compris.

Et cette méthode d'interpellation marchait étonnement bien sur un certain japonais de sa connaissance. Si l'on exceptait le fait que ledit japonais, acariâtre de son état, était grognon dès qu'on lui adressait la parole. Surtout si c'était le plus jeune des exorcistes. Son adversaire de toujours, même s'il ne le connaissait pas depuis extrêmement longtemps.

Et fort de ce super pouvoir d'énervement de kendoka, il l'utilisait. C'était bien la première fois qu'il usait délibérément de ce que l'on pourrait appeler un don pour faire réagir le sabreur sur sa personne. Et quand il vu la tête énervée de l'interpellé, ses longs cheveux noirs retenus en queue de cheval volant aussi vite que la gifle qu'il allait se prendre s'il ne s'enfuyait pas dans les 5 prochaines secondes, il se dit que son plan pouvait s'enclencher.

Phase I : en cours.

Première étape : Attirer l'attention de la cible, devant tout le monde et alors qu'il mange ses sobas : Fait.

Deuxième étape : Fuir. Enclenchée.

Parce qu'allez déranger un carnivore féroce alors qu'il petit-déjeunait, et vous allez comprendre ce que c'est de sprinter. Il a les dents longues l'animal. Et le pas véloce aussi.

C'était ainsi que commença une course poursuite dans les couloirs du bâtiment de la congrégation, sous les yeux éberlués des autres exorcistes et traqueurs. Ils connaissaient tous la langue acerbe dégainant rapidement les pires vacheries possibles en peu de temps de Kanda, mais aussi son sang bouillonnant vis-à-vis des insultes. A insulte, il répliquait insulte. Il pouvait encore émettre un tch tout aussi dédaigneux que significatif dans le langage Kandien : « Tu ne m'intéresse pas, dégage » accompagné de la fameuse œillade assassine. Mais là, face au « Moyashi rachitique », il ne se contentait pas de quelques remarques et de dégainer son sabre. Là, il y avait une vraie intention de meurtre. Et rien ne changeait de d'habitude pourtant. A pars peut-être le léger ton trainant qu'avait utilisé Allen pour l'interpeller.

Lenalee voulait s'élancer à leur poursuite pour les empêcher qu'ils se massacrent et qu'ils détruisent la base, ce dont ils étaient tout à fait capable sans s'en rendre compte. Mais elle fut retenue par une main sur l'épaule appartenant au roux.

« Laisse-les régler leurs comptes, faut bien que cela arrive un jour. »

Il avait ce sourire confiant et rassurant qui faisait que personne ne remettait en question ses paroles. La chinoise voulu rajouter une réplique, mais renonça et avec un regard inquiet fixa la porte franchit par ses deux coéquipiers. Lavi, avec se décontraction habituelle, repris son petit-déjeuner en cours. Pourtant, son unique œil vert regardait lui-aussi pendant un petit temps la porte. Mais pas inquiet. Amusé.

Ces deux là, alors…

Deux longues heures. Cela faisait deux très longues heures qu'il poursuivait sa victime du meurtre qu'il n'allait pas tarder à commettre dans le bâtiment. Les cuisines de Jerry, avec tous les cuisiniers à l'intérieur et la nourriture qui allait avec, qu'au passage le blandin avait chipé les laboratoires aux inventions farfelues et aux scientifiques shootés au café la bibliothèque avec ses lecteurs en quête de silence… Toutes les pièces y étaient passées. Sauf le bureau de Komui. Parce qu'il était à éviter absolument pour survivre. Plus que les labos. Et malgré l'énervement maximal de Kanda, les pièces étaient restées en état. Ils avaient laissés peu de traces de leur passage, et ce parce que le Moyashi avait une agilité en mode survie compensant sa maladresse habituelle et lui permettant d'esquiver tout et tout le monde. Kanda se débrouillait comme d'habitude : tout le monde l'évitait. Et Mugen était encore dans son fourreau. Il pouvait tout à fait courir lame à la main et taillader facilement la pousse de soja sur pattes. Mais il ne le faisait pas. Pour deux simples raisons : il n'en avait pas du tout envie, il trouvait même cette course poursuite bien longue assez agréable et il voulait percer ce mystère avant d'assassiner de sang froid Allen. Pourquoi le chercher ? Il ne faisait aucune blague, remarque, dispute, sans qu'il y ait un « avant », incarnant presque la gentillesse innocente et vaguement héroïque d'un héro de manga. Alors pourquoi cette fois, c'était lui qui mettait le feu à la poudrière ? Et quelle poudrière aussi. Ils s'évitaient comme la peste, évitant tout contact même visuel. Qu'est-ce qui l'avait poussé à un tel comportement… Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi il le poursuivait depuis aussi longuement sans perdre patience ? Son regard. Ses yeux qui lui disaient silencieusement « Attrape-moi si tu peux, si tu veux savoir ce que je te veux. » Et curieux de nature, la bête féroce avait commencé la traque. Et maintenant ce demandait quand il allait attraper son « gentil herbivore ». Parce que deux heures à courser à ce rythme, ce n'était plus de l'endurance. D'où venaient cette vivacité et cette énergie ? Lui qui était quasiment increvable, ce n'était pas une course comme ça qui allait le laisser sur le carreau. Il eut sa réponse bien vite quand son objectif ralentit brutalement avant de ne commencer à chuter vers le sol. Surpris, Kanda parvint tout de même à intercepter le symbiotique avant sa rencontre avec le sol. Il était à bout de souffle, l'air arrivant péniblement à ses poumons par de laborieuses inspirations saccadées. Complètement lessivé, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota. Le kendoka attendit patiemment que l'adolescent reprenne son souffle, toujours dans ses bras, avant de ne dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Une fois qu'il se fut remis, Allen remarqua plusieurs choses. D'une, il était arrivé là où il voulait. Bon point. De deux, il était dans les bras de Kanda. Mauvais point. Très très mauvais point. Encore plus lorsque ce dernier, se sentant observé, quitta son analyse de la pièce pour poser ses yeux couleur nuit sur son « protégé ». Ou plutôt prisonnier, si le sourire soudainement trop grand et tordu et les bras enserrant plus fortement leur prise sur le corps du jeune exorciste voulait dire quelque chose.

« Attrapé, Moyashi. »

Ah ben si, il était bien dans la merde. Tentant vainement de se sortir de l'étreinte d'acier du japonais, Allen se débattait comme il le pouvait. Peine perdue. Il avait attrapé sa petite sourie, il n'allait pas la lâcher sans avoir de réponses. Ou l'avoir trucidé, au choix. Donnant un dernier faible coup de poing sur le torse du brun, le jeune Walker lâcha complètement prise, sachant sa lutte vaine. A la place de sa main fermée, il la remplaça par son front. Satisfait que le perturbateur ait abandonné la partie, Yûu se laissa aller lui aussi. Prenant appui sur un des murs, il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci, sa victime toujours collée à lui. Il était un peu fatigué quand même, alors autant prendre un peu de repos. Une fois confortablement installé contre son dossier, il s'intéressa à la tête blanche qui avait suivi le mouvement et n'avait pas bougé de sa position. Bien que la proximité et tout contact en général dérangeait le sabreur, il laissa à son aise le clown couronné. Qui se tapait actuellement un joyeux repos tout contre son pire ennemi en dehors de la fratrie Noah. Ironie de la situation.

Autant qu'il profite de ce moment de calme. C'était peut-être le dernier pour lui. S'il ne sentait pas le pouls encore rapide contre son torse, l'immobilité du plus petit lui aurait fait penser qu'il dormait. Laisse-le se reposer encore un peu, garde tes questions en pause… Doux mantra qui lui permettait d'au moins détourner son attention de la personne entre ses bras. Qui n'avait pas l'intention de bouger ni de parler. A la place, il regardait son environnement direct. A savoir, un drôle d'endroit. C'était la première pensée qu'il avait en voyant la pièce. Bizarre, oui, mais surtout bizarre, et en plus totalement bizarre. Très bizarre. Assez indescriptible aussi. Un débarra rangé. Des objets inidentifiables ressemblant vaguement à des mollusques atrophiés, des peintures de formes géométriques accrochées à des murs eux-mêmes découpés en rectangles colorés. De quoi donner des maux de tête conséquents au japonais, qui aimait la simplicité. Et on pouvait remarquer sur les objets une belle couche de poussière, qui volait aussi librement dans la salle et qui recouvrait le sol. Avec une vague grimace de dégout, Kanda se fit la réflexion qu'il allait devoir se dépoussiérer dans les règles de l'art. La salle faisait une assez bonne longueur, aussi. Plus grande que trois chambres réunis. Sans bruits. Très appréciable, ce silence seulement brisé par le bruit de deux respirations.

« C'est la salle d'art, un musée des œuvres de membres de la Congrégation voulant en exposer. »

La voix s'était élevée, un peu étouffée et trainante. Reportant son regard sur son prisonnier, Yûu attendait patiemment la suite de la prise de parole. Pas que le silence le dérangeait, au contraire, mais il fallait quand même qu'il ait une discussion avec le Moyashi.

« Elle est à l'abandon depuis un moment, plus personne ne vient ici. Je me demande même si quelqu'un s'en souvient. On sera tranquilles ici.

A la dernière phrase, Kanda haussa un sourcil d'interrogation. Il semblerait que le choix de cette pièce est était prémédité. Pourquoi, tiens. A croire qu'il voulait que quelque chose reste entre eux deux. Avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir ces pensées, le geôlier fut surpris par le brusque mouvement d'Allen. Il avait relevé la tête en même temps qu'attrapé les deux mèches sombres encadrant son visage, et les tira légèrement afin que leurs deux visages ne soient qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Les yeux couleurs orage fixaient avec détermination ceux acier surpris. Avec sa vitesse de réaction, Kanda aurait pu éviter la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais n'en faisait rien. Il fallait bien avouer que cette marque rouge pouvait l'hypnotiser. Une blessure, une cicatrice qui ne partirait jamais, tout comme la sienne. Ils se ressemblaient, c'étaient peut-être pour ça qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Trop semblables, trop facile de deviner les fissures dans l'autre. Ce visage, d'habitude si joyeux, pouvait être empreint d'une telle gravitée que ces yeux en devenaient perçants. Qu'ils pouvaient lire jusqu'au tréfonds de l'âme. Un frisson désagréable traversa le corps du sabreur. Il en avait trouvée une. Et il le laissait faire. Les mots franchirent les fines lèvres en face de lui, destructeurs.

« Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton prénom. »

Question claire, précise, incisive. Sans être froide, elle n'appelait aucun refus. Une réponse. Et ces yeux qui continuaient de le regarder aussi intensément. Une fissure.

Pourquoi devenir un bon samaritain maintenant avec lui, se demandait Kanda. Pourquoi d'un coup briser l'accord tacite de n'avoir que des secrets entre eux, et de rester deux inconnus vaguement compagnon d'arme ? Ils savaient tous deux que l'autre tenait à sa vie privée. Pourquoi vouloir s'y introduire comme ça ? Qu'est ce que cela allait lui apporter ? Quand il avait l'occasion de lui poser une question un peu plus intime, il n'en faisait rien. Pourquoi d'un coup il tentait sa chance ? Parce qu'il savait qu'à ce moment là, il allait avoir la réponse ? Action préméditée, d'ailleurs. Tout était prémédité. De cette réplique à sa réaction, de la salle à leur position. Aucune échappatoire. Pourquoi une telle préparation ? Parce qu'il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il pose cette question maintenant ? Trop de questions pour zéro réponse. Et aussi aucune envie de lutter. Fait rare, mais possible. Aucune réelle envie de connaître les réponses aussi. Juste envie de se laisser aller un peu. Entrouvrir la carapace pour quelques secondes. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Kanda sentit le poids sur ses épaules. Et ce poids si lourds et si pesant, s'alléger un peu. Ne serait-ce qu'avouer qu'il avait cette faille le faisait un peu plus respirer. Curieuse impression. Il était humain, après tout, jeune encore, machine de guerre à émotions au final. Et il fallait que ce soit la petite tête blanche qui lui faisait accepter la possibilité d'avoir une plaie profonde et qu'il fallait qu'il s'en occupe un peu. Risible monde à l'envers.

« T'es chiant, Moyashi. »

S'il n'avait pas eu ces yeux là, il les aurait pris à leur premier sens, celui du « tch, tu me gonfles par ta simple présence. » Là, il les a compris comme « C'est énervant que tu poses des questions qu'il ne faut pas poser. » Un chieur de première, donc. Mais s'il fallait passer par là pour que le kendoka aille mieux, alors il le deviendrait de bon cœur. Parce qu'il le voyait, ce léger tressaillement d'épaule, cette main serrée sur un bout de tissus ou la garde de Mugen un peu plus fortement dès que « Yûu » était prononcé. Ainsi que ces sourcils qui se froncent sur des yeux soudains perdus dans le vague. Mais il fallait dire que le sabreur le surprenait sur le coup. Au lieu d'exploser un minimum, d'envoyer le monde bouler, ou même de feindre l'indifférence, comme le Kanda que tout le monde voit habituellement, il restait calme. Pas le calme avant la tempête, mais un calme d'avant de s'endormir. Cette impression de plénitude qui prend avant de fermer les yeux pour plonger dans les bras de Morphé. Il n'y avait pas de froide indifférence, ni d'exubérante colère. Mais la triste détermination.

Kanda n'allait définitivement pas bien dès qu'on parlait de son prénom. C'était ce que pensait Allen avant de ce prendre un bon coup sur la tête par le japonais.

« Fichu Moyashi suicidaire et à trop forte tendance auto-sacrificiel. »

Bon, il n'était peut-être pas si atteint que ça. Un rictus se forma sur le visage pourtant si innocent du symbiotique. Ses mains serrèrent un peu plus les mèches de jais entre leurs doigts fins.

« C'est Allen, Bakanda, et ce surnom là est trop long pour que tu l'emploi souvent avec tes capacités intellectuelles. »

Au sabreur de sortir une belle grimace, d'attraper une touffe de cheveux immaculés et de répliquer d'un ton tout à fait amicale :

« Moyashi suffira alors. »

Électricité dans l'air, ondes négatives palpables, leur relation fraternelle était revenue. En même temps que la situation se rappela à eux. Allen installé bien confortablement sur les jambes de Kanda et leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. D'un bond magistral, la petite tête blanche décampa de sa place, aidée par une bousculade énergique de Yûu. Après quelques bonnes secondes à se lancer les plus beaux regards noirs et les pires menaces de morts à travers les yeux, le visage d'Allen se fendit d'un large sourire et ses yeux s'adoucir.

« Finalement, je n'aurais peut être pas à intervenir, tu sembles aller bien quand même. »

Bipolaire, le nain blanc, peut être même psychopathe. Un sourire en coin apparut aux lèvres de Kanda, vaguement amusé.

« Je suis un grand garçon, pas besoin qu'une pousse de soja rachitique ne joue les grands méchants pour me sortir les vers du nez.

-Percé à jour, je suis ?

-Et pas qu'un peu.

-Bah flûte alors. »

Pas du tout l'air désolé, Allen se releva et s'épousseta, sous le regard acéré de son vis-à-vis. Il n'abandonnera pas, même s'il laisse penser que. C'était là le tout pour le tout. Le gain ou la perte. Même s'il avait encore un atout dans sa manche, il préférait que cela passe au premier coup. Alors, le plus naturellement du monde, il se dirigea vers la porte restée entrouverte, la ferma et sortit la clé. Le sourire aux lèvres, il la montra fièrement au japonais toujours assis contre le mur.

« Tu me dis tout, et je te laisse sortir. Sinon… » Il se fit sérieux « On restera enfermés ici pour toujours. »

Il se reçut le regard blasé de son interlocuteur. Menacer ce dernier n'était pas la meilleure solution finalement. En réponse à cet ultimatum en mousse, il attrapa son sabre qu'il dégaina très légèrement, le visage gardant la même expression. Ce simple geste suffit à Allen pour comprendre qu'il pouvait la récupérer quand il voulait, même s'il l'avalait. Pas qu'Allen soit un mauvais adversaire, au contraire, mais le Clown Couronné aurait quand même du mal à survivre face à un sabreur déterminé et en colère.

« S'il te plait… » Heureusement qu'il avait gardé ses genoux sous contrôle, ainsi que sa voix. Même si l'interrogé semblait assez fière de son petit effet.

« Si j'avais vraiment voulu quitter cette pièce, je l'aurais déjà fait, et avec en prime une repeinte totale de l'endroit avec ton sang.

-Quelle élégance… Hein ? »

Avait-il bien entendu ? Kanda acceptait une de ses requêtes ? Pour de vrai ? Journée à marquer de beaucoup de pierres blanches.

En silence, observé attentivement par l'autre exorciste, Allen s'installa en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui.

« C'est bon, je ne vais pas te manger, tu peux te rapprocher. »

Mouvements de quelques centimètres.

« Moyashi. »

D'autres petits centimètres.

« Puisque c'est comme ça. »

D'un mouvement rapide, Kanda se leva et de quelques enjambées se mit juste en face du plus jeune qui se dévissait le cou à lever la tête plutôt que bouger. Il ne va pas me tuer, il l'a dit lui-même… Se répétait-il. Et d'un même geste tout aussi fluide, il s'assit devant lui.

« Et dire que d'habitude, tu évites tout contact prolongé avec ma personne.

-Pareille pour toi.

-Ouais… »

Un silence, long mais pas inconfortable, suivit l'action de Kanda. Là où le symbiotique attendait patiemment, le sabreur cherchait par où commencer. Il se triturait les méninges, une veine commençant à palpiter sur son front. Peu à peu ses traits se tirèrent, sa bouche se contorsionna en un rictus, ses yeux se plissèrent.

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête, t'es plus un homme d'action qu'un tacticien.

-C'est vrai que toi, tu t'y connais en plan de bataille.

-T'as vu ça ! »

A son grand sourire de vainqueur, Kanda y opposa son « tch » de « c'était ironique, andouille. » Ca, c'était facile à deviner : prolongement du « ch » par rapport au « t ».

« C'est pas que je n'aime pas mon prénom… »

Les oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes.

« C'est qu'il est lié à des souvenirs douloureux dont je ne veux pas me souvenir. »

Un silence avait suivit cette phrase, Allen regardant Kanda, Kanda évitant le regard d'Allen.

« C'est tout ?

C'est bien assez ! »

Voyant d'un coup que le sabreur avait pris la mouche, le symbiotique leva vite les mains en signe de calme, les agitant rapidement devant son visage.

« Non non non non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, c'est juste que je te demandais si c'est tout ce que tu allais dire ! »

La main qui était au bord de saisir la gorge blanche du maudit pour l'étrangler à bout de patience, s'arrêta, figée. Et fut retirer avec un grognement d'énervement. Le jeune Walker avait fermé les yeux avec force, déglutissant avec autant de force une fois le danger partit. Pour l'instant.

« T'es content, tu as la raison, alors maintenant tu me lâches la grappe ?

Tu veux pas en parler ?

Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?! »

Ils avaient leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre, Kanda postillonnant avec allégresse sa colère sur le plus jeune.

« Si je n'évoque rien de ce passé, c'est parce que je ne veux pas en parler ! C'est déjà bien que je te dise la raison de pourquoi je ne veux pas être appelé par mon prénom, mais c'est juste pour que tu me foutes la paix ! On est pas amis, et vaguement camarade, n'espère pas mieux !

Tu es sur que c'est juste pour que je te laisse en paix que tu m'as dit ça et que tu as au moins accepté de rester ici sans m'étriper ?

Mais tu vas te la fermer, oui ? Fichu Moyashi, tu crois que juste parce que tu es l'innocence et la gentillesse incarnée, on va tout te laisser passer et tout te dire ?! »

Sous ses yeux exorbités, Allen avait gonflé ses joues de colère. Il n'était pas sérieux, là ?! C'était lui qui devait se mettre en colère, pas cette pousse de soja !

« Franchement, t'es agaçant à toujours t'énerver comme ça…

-A qui la faute ?!

-Et pour rien en plus…

-Tu te fous vraiment de moi, là !

-Tu veux que je te donne une bonne raison de t'énerver et de m'éventrer ?"

Il était d'un coup sérieux, loin de ses crises de colères habituelles face à lui.

« Juste voir ta tête me fait rager…

-Ah oui ? »

Oh qu'il n'aimait pas ce ton guilleret d'un coup, ni ce sourire beaucoup trop grand…

« Il n'y a pas autre chose qui pourrait te déranger venant de ma part ?

-Non, juste ta présence.

-Tant mieux ! »

Leurs visages étaient proches, trop proches. En attestait la paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Bloquée, figée, la bête féroce. La pousse de soja rachitique lui roulait la pelle de sa vie, et Kanda ne le frappait/l'assommait/repoussait même pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était trop choqué que le symbiotique puisse faire ça. Puisse lui faire ça.

Aussi rapidement qu'il avait commencé, il s'était retiré. Et pour souligner le tout, il avait passé le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, toujours souriant.

« Je croyais que tu pouvais embrasser mieux que ça… Mais bon, au moins ça te fait une bonne raison de t'énerver contre moi.

-Oh non, moyashi, je ne vais pas m'énerver…

-Hmm ? »

Une aura noire c'était élevée autour du sabreur, à en faire bouger ses cheveux en de longs tentacules autour de sa tête. Allen aurait même pu jurer avoir vu la tête d'un démon derrière lui à ce moment.

« Je vais te tuer, te massacrer, t'anéantir…

-Et si je te dis que dans certains pays c'est un signe de réconfort ?

-Alors je te répondrais que mon seul réconfort serait de te voir mort. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix. Il était vraiment furax. Bon, ben au moins j'aurais réussi à le faire redevenir lui-même… Je peux mourir en paix…

Mugen fut tirée de son fourreau, la lame au clair juste devant la gorge du maudit.

« Meurs. »

C'était sans compter sur des coups à la porte et une voix bien connue qui retentit.

« Vous êtes encore vivant ?

Lavi ! Oui oui, tout va bien, on avait finis de parler ! »

Comme si toute menace était écartée par l'intervention de son ami roux, l'adolescent s'était levé en ignorant la dangerosité de la lame pointée vers lui, s'était dirigé vers la porte, l'avait ouverte, avait salué l'idiot de lapin, et tout ça sous le regard du kendoka furieux. Il n'allait quand même pas…

Et c'était avec un dernier sourire amusé qu'il avait fermé la porte à clés, derrière lui. En laissant Kanda enfermé à l'intérieur. Qui explosa de rage.

« Comment tu nous a trouvés ?

-Oh, j'ai suivit votre piste à travers le bâtiment grâce aux témoignages.

-Cool !

-Et alors, votre discussion ?

-Je n'ai pas réussi à lui tirer tous les vers du nez… Et là je dois faire mon testament…

-Ah ?

-Je l'ai poussé dans ses retranchements, embrassé, et enfermé dans une pièce… je vais mourir jeune…

-Embrassé ?

-Yeup, je lui ai roulé la pelle de sa vie rien que pour me venger. Oh !

-De quoi ?

-C'était mon premier baiser ! »


End file.
